


MestaLi

by LiisaFranti



Category: Eduskunta
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiisaFranti/pseuds/LiisaFranti
Summary: Jussi ja Li joutuvat odottamattomaan seikkailuun, joka pakottaa heidät viettämään aikaa keskenään. Pian puoluejohtajat huomaavat, että vastakohdat vetävät puoleensa.Kirjoitettu vuoden 2019 eduskuntavaalien alla ja osittain paljon myöhemmin, mutta tarinan romanssi säilyy taatusi vuosikymmeniä.
Relationships: Li Andersson/Jussi Halla-aho
Kudos: 5





	1. Tehtävänanto

**Author's Note:**

> Siirrän tarinan tälle alustalle lukijoiden pyynnöstä. Muutoksia tehty vain oikeinkirjoitukseen ja sen sellaiseen turhaan.

Puolueiden puheenjohtajat olivat kerääntyneet yhteen presidentinlinnassa. Tässä harvinaisessa tilaisuudessa Sauli Niinistöllä ja muutamilla Ylen edustajilla oli kaikille tärkeää asiaa.

"No niin", sanoi Sauli Niinistö astuessaan dramaattisesti huoneeseen. Hänen molemmilla puolillaan oli Ylen harjoitteleva työntekijä. "Minulla on teille tärkeää asiaa. Joten kuunnelkaa! Kansa polarisoituu aatteiltaan ja luottamus politiikkaan on katoamassa, senkin saatanan tunarit. Koska olen Pomonne, määrään mitä teidän pitää tehdä tämän asian ratkaisemiseksi."

Sari Essayah epäröi hetken. "Mutta entäs valtioneuvost--"

Niinistö keskeytti vastalauseen. "Ja Yle on minun Pomoni, minkä takia täällä on näitä kesähessuja."

Toinen Yleläisistä puhui. "Hyvät puoluejohtajat, teidät lähetetään eri puolille Suomea pareittain. Olemme ottaneet esimerkkiä Djiboutilaisesta mallista, jossa puheenjohtajat ovat kansan kanssa kontaktissa eri alueilla ja tappelevat samalla keskenään pienissä ryhmissä. Se luo luottamusta erään tutkimuksen mukaan."

Niinistö jatkoi: "Vastalauseita ei oteta vastaan. Lähetän teille kaikille PDF:n tästä myöhemmin. Siinä ovat kaikki tarvittavat tiedot."

"Saammeko valita, kenen kanssa menemme minne päin Suomea?", kysyi Petteri Orpo toiveikkaasti.

"Ette saa! Kaikki on suunniteltu lukuisten asiantuntijoiden avulla valmiiksi. Tässä on paperinen lista siitä, kuka joutuu minne kenen kanssa." Hän taikoi tyhjyydestä A4-paperin, jolle oli printattu puoluejohtajien nimet pareittain ja viereen kunta, johon heidän oli määrä mennä.

Jussi Halla-aho odotti vuoroaan kärsivällisesti eikä ryysinyt katsomaan paperia. Hän odotti niin kärsivällisesti, että jäi joukon viimeiseksi. "Hyvät tavat palkitaan", hän mumisi itselleen.

Sitten Li Andersson ilmestyi hänen eteensä kaiken tietävänä. "Meidät laitettiin samaan", hän sanoi hyvin, hyvin neutraalisti. Jussi ei hätkähtänyt tiedosta vielä. Reissu olisi virallinen ja suuren osan ajasta saisi varmaan olla yksin.

"Mihin me menemme?", hän kysyi Liltä.

"Rovaniemellehän me", Li vastasi.

Nyt Jussi ei enää pitänyt tästä niin paljon. Hän kääntyi Ylen työntekijän puoleen.

"Kauanko tämä matka tulee kestämään?"

"Daa emmätiiä, varmaan joku pari viikkoa", sanoi nuori työntekijä ja kohautti olkapäitään teinimäisesti. Jostain kuului naurua kuin 90-luvun tv-ohjelmassa.


	2. Matka alkaa

Parin päivän päästä Jussi ja Li kuljetettiin lentokoneella Rovaniemelle. Koko matkan ajan Li huomautteli lentokoneen tuomista ympäristövaikutuksista ja Jussi sanoi, että kaikki kuolevat kuitenkin Kiinan saasteiden takia joten kaikki on hyvin.

Heidät jätettiin avuttomina hotelliin nimeltä Raiski-Pertin majatalo. Se oli puinen hökkeli, joka haisi bensalta, kaljalta ja makkaralta.

"Ei tainnut olla kunnolla budjettia tähän reissuun", Li totesi.

"No ei valtiolla ole rahaa, koska kaikki raha menee turvapaikanhakijoihin."

"Mennään sisään, haluan huoneeseeni henkisesti raskaan lennon jälkeen."

Aulassa tiskin takana istui Raiski-Pertti itse. Hänellä oli kaksi hammasta ja hän osoitti kaksikkoa piipunvarrellaan.

"Ai jaa, te olette niitä poliitikkoja viisiin", hän sanoi. "No minullapa on täällä teille avain huoneeseen."

Hän ojensi Lille yhden avaimen ja jatkoi pornolehden lukemista.

"Missä on toinen avain?", tiedusteli Li.

"Mikä niin?"

"Avain Jussin huoneeseen."

"Eihän meillä... meiltä on varattu yksi lemmensviitti, ja siinä se."

Li ja Jussi olivat shokissa.

"Odota, Li, minä tarkistan", sanoi Jussi ja avasi PDF-tiedoston, jota hän ei ollut aiemmin vilkaissutkaan koska hänellä oli ollut kiireitä nuorten persujen sytyttämien pihapalojen takia. Siinä luki pienellä präntillä, että he saisivat vain yhden huoneen.

"No varmaan siellä on kaksi sänkyä", Li lohdutti.

Raiski-Pertti nauroi makeasti. "Siellä on vain yksi punkka, ja minulla saattaa olla tai saattaa olla olematta kamera peilin takana!"

"Li, meidän pitäisi mennä jonnekin muualle."

"Minä en lähde täältä minnekään, minua väsyttää. Seuraava paikka voi olla ties kuinka kaukana! Menen huoneeseen."

Jussi lähti ulos ja yritti googlata läheisiä hotelleja. Ainakin hän voisi päätyä jonnekin laadukkaampaaseen paikkaan. Kun hän oli menossa Hotelli Arktiseen Helmijoutsenlumpeeseen, joukko tuntemattomia miehiä lähestyi häntä.

"Jussi Halla-aho?", yksi heistä kysyi. Koko joukko oli lihaksikas ja vihaisen näköinen. Ehkä he olivat pornotähtiä.

"Olen", vastasi Jussi.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet, meidän alueellamme? Mene pois tai hakkaamme sinut!"

"Anteeksi mitä?", oli Jussi kysymässä, mutta sitten hän huomasikin miesten huppareissa kirjailun, jossa luki "äärivasemmisto": Hän nielaisi hermostuneesti.

Suurin miehistä uhosi: "me emme halua mitään rasisteja tänne! Tuemme maahanmuuttajataustaisia asukkaita!"

Jussi huudahti: "turvapaikkashoppailijoita!" ja sitten häntä tirvaistiin. Hän arvioi tilanteen uudelleen ja pinkaisi juoksuun kohti alkuperäistä majapaikkaa niin vikkelästi kuin koivistaan pääsi.


	3. Only One Bed

Jussin saapuessa huoneelle hän koputti oveen, mutta ei saanut vastausta. Ehkä Li nukkui. Hän meni aulaan ja sai vara-avaimen, jolla hän kompuroi huoneeseen.

Huone olikin vessaa lukuunottamatta neljän seinän laatikko, jonka keskellä oli parisänky vaaleanpunaisilla lakanoilla. Sen päällä oli Li röhnöttämässä ja kuorsaamassa. Jussi ei ollut aiemmin huomannutkaan, miten viehättävä vasemmistoliiton puheenjohtaja oli. Li heräsi ja pelästyi.

"Mitä helvettiä, halla-aho?! Mistä sinä noin vain ilmestyit?"

Jussi meni sanattomaksi.

"Ja miksi sinulla on naamassa haava?"

"Ei tämä mitään, kimppuuni vain hyökättiin julkisella paikalla."

"Jaa. Mitä teit?"

"Minä olin aivan viaton! Äärivasemmisto on syypää!"

Li ei voinut estää iloista naurunpurskahdustaan, mutta pian hän vakavoitui.

"Tuolla vessassa on laastareita. Oikeastaan menen etsimään ne, kun laitoin ne jonnekin..."

Li katosi vessaan ja palasi nopeasti sopivan kokoisen laastarin kanssa Jussin luokse. Jussi näytti vähän avuttomalta. Raiski-Pertin mainitsema peili oli säpäleinä, ja takana oli kuin olikin suuri kamera.

"Minä nään laittaa sen paremmin. Kyykisty vähän, olet liian pitkä."

Jussi kyykistyi käskystä. Hän ei kyseenalaistanut tilannetta, mutta laastaria laittavat kädet tuntuivat kovin helliltä hänen ihollaan ja hän vaivaantui.

"No niin, valmista... punastutko sinä?"

"M-mitä? En."

Halla-ahon posket punoittivat hieman ruusunvärisinä.

"Voi että, osaatpa olla kawaii", totesi Li ja katui sitten nähtävästi sanomaansa. Oli aiheenvaihdon paikka.

"Voiko tuon sängyn jotenkin erottaa kahdeksi osaksi?", kysyi Jussi ja yskäisi.

"Tarkistin. Ei voi. Mutta jos et kerran ole lähdössä muualle, niin voithan kysyä muista vapaista huoneista täällä."

Niin Jussi päätti tehdä. Hän meni aulaan ja kysyi. Vastaukseksi tuli, että koko muu talo oli putkiremontissa. Hän palasi takaisin huoneelle.

"Tämä paskaläävä on remontissa, Li", hän sanoi. "Minun pitää tilata patja Kiinasta ja saada se pikatoimituksella tänne."

Li kallisti päätään.

"Vältteletkö vain samassa sängyssä nukkumista?"

"Kyllä. Luulin sen olevan selvää."

"Mutta ei siinä ole pakosti mitään outoa meneillään, jos nukumme samassa sängyssä."

"E-en minä sanonut, että olisi."

"No mutta siinä on sellainen oletus kuitenkin taustalla. Vasemmisto uskoo reiluun ja ystävälliseen jakamiseen, joten Jussi Halla-aho, haluatko jakaa sängyn kanssani vaikka kumpikaan meistä ei nauti tästä erityisesti?"

"No, se nyt vaikuttaa helpoimmalta ratkaisulta..."


	4. Illan tullen

Illan tullen dynaaminen duo oli vältellyt toisiaan paljon. Toinen oli mieluiten syystä tai toisesta ulkona toisen ollessa huoneessa ja he söivät eri ravintoloissa eri aikoihin. Jos molemmat olivat huoneessa, he tuijottivat mielummin seinää kuin toisiaan. Heidän henkilökemiansa eivät olleet kohdaneet ikinä ystävällisimmässä mahdollisessa mielessä. Kaiken kaikkiaan kiusallinen nukkumatilojen jakaminen sai heidät varuilleen.

Nukkumaan oli kuitenkin mentävä, sillä huomenna ohjelmassa oli haastattelutilaisuus kansan edessä. Kumpikaan ei tahtonut seikkailla Rovaniemen villissä yössä vain vältelläkseen toista. Seurauksena oli riita.

"Kumpi nukkuu toisella puolella?", kysyi Jussi ja tutki sänkyä tuomitsevalla katseellaan.

"Ei väliä."

"Ei toki minullakaan."

"No, keksi sinä."

"No, se on minulle ihan se ja sama."

"No, keksi nyt."

"Miksi minun pitää keksiä? Eikö feminismin tarkoitus ole, että naiset päättävät asioista?"

Li kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Ei se nyt ihan noin yksinkertaista ole. Feministit haluavat, että naisilla on mahdollisuus päättää asioista. Minulla on se mahdollisuus, mutta en käytä sitä."

"Etkö sinä sitten vie yhteiskuntaa taaksepäin sillä?"

"En minä nyt yhdellä valinnalla..."

"No mutta jos kaikki naiset tekevät tuon valinnan, niinkuin tilastollisesti tekevätkin."

"Mikä ihmeen tilasto tuo nyt on?"

"Omaan kokemukseeni perustuva tilasto."

"Ei se ole mikään tilasto! Ehkä vain tapaat naisia, jotka kannattavat konservatiivisia arvoja ja antavat miehen valita siksi. Tiedän, että tämä tuottaa vaikeuksia, mutta yksittäistapauksista ei voi yleistää samaa kaikille."

"Eikö tämä liity patriarkaaliseen kulttuuriin?"

"Totta kai liittyy."

"Kulttuuri pätee moneen. Vai väitätkö, että esimerkiksi maahanmuuttahjataustaisten kulttuurilla ei ole mitään vaikutusta heidän käytökseensä?"

"Miten sait tässäkin yhteydessä mainittua maahanmuuttajat?"

Jussi pyöritteli silmiään.

"Minä nukun vasemmalle puolella."

"Miksi sinä nyt haluat päättää siitä?"

Jussi meni makaamaan vasemmalle puolelle päivävaatteissaan.

"Koska sinä et sitä tee."

"Miten niin en tee? Minä päätän nukkuvani vasemmalla puolella! Siirry."

"En."

"Sinun pitää mennä siitä pois kuitenkin jossain vaiheessa, koska sinulla ei ole yöpukua."

"Mistä tiedät, etten nuku näin?"

Jussi käpristyi sikiöasentoon patjalla.

"Se selittäisi paljon", mutisi Li ja meni vessaan vaihtamaan yövaatteet päällensä. Mielenkiintoinen seikka oli se, että hänen yövaatteensa olivat pitsillä koristellut seksiyövaatteet. Jussi ei tästä oikein pitänyt.

"mitä ihmettä", hän kysyi Lin ilmaantuessa takaisin.

Li piti käsiä lanteillaan voimaantuneesti.

"Nyt menet oikealle puolelle tai tapahtuu hirveitä!"

Jussi pakeni äkkiä toiselle puolelle eikä päästänyt inahdustakaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli järkyttynyt, mutta jokin osa hänessä tavallaan... tykkäsi tästä asetelmasta. (Se osa ei ollut haima.) Hän meni nukkumaan niissä vaatteissa mitkä hänellä oli yllään, vaikka tiesi että hän näyttäisi aamulla punavalkoiselta tiikerikakulta painaumien takia.

Li kömpi toiselle puolelle, ja koska virallisuus oli jo aika kuollutta, hän mumisi Jussille kuin hyvät yöt toivottaakseen: "harmi jos et herää aamulla."

Jussi ei ollut varma, kuuliko oikein, mutta hänen mielestään se olisi ollut jollain tavalla seksikästä sanoa.

Niin he lopulta nukahtivat, Jussi oikealla ja Li vasemmalla.


	5. Töihin

Seuraavana aamuna herätyskello ei toiminut. Li heräsi ensin ja puhelinta vilkaistessaan tajusi, että he tulisivat olemaan myöhässä. Hän potkaisi Halla-ahoa, joka nukkui kädet ristissä rinnallaan kuin vampyyri. Hänen silmänsä avautuivat kuin hän olisi ollut hereillä koko ajan.

"Olemme myöhässä", toitotti Li ja kiirehti saman tien pesulle ja vaatteidenvaihtoon. Jussi päätti pysyä samoissa vaatteissa, koska Jussi ei hikoillut tai tehnyt muita ihmisille tyypillisiä kehontoimintoja.

He tilasivat taksin ja hakivat kaupasta nopeaa, matkalla syötävää aamupalaa. Miten kamalaa. Perille he saapuivat lopulta vain kymmenen minuuttia myöhässä sovitusta kello seitsemästä.

Heidät vietiin ulkona pienelle lavalle, jota noin kahdenkymmenen vanhuksen yleisö seurasi tuoleiltaan katsomosta. Heitä vastassa oli kokonaan villaan pukeutunut haastattelija, jolla oli kännykkä kädessä.

"No niin, sieltä he saapuvatkin! Tervetuloa, vasemmistoliiton puheenjohtaja Li Andersson ja perussuomalaisten oma kultapoika Jussi Halla-aho! Istuutukaahan tänne näin. Oliko rankka aamu?"

"Rankempi oli ilta", kommentoi Jussi ajattelematta ja katui päätöstään. Mummo vislasi yleisöstä.

"Eikös tämän pitänyt mennä telkkariin?", kysyi Li haastattelijalta.

"Joo, kyllä se menee. Minulla on tämä kamera tässä." Hän heilutti Nokia Lumiaansa. "Niin, tosiaan. Minä olen Riku "Ribbe" Rikunpoika Rämpinen, ja tänään studiossa on teille kysymyksiä, joista toivotaan hyviä vastauksia."

"Niitä ei tuon vieruskumppanin suusta kuule", vitsaili Li.

"No niin, aloitetaanpa tällaisella aiheella kuin rasismi. Sanotaan, että rasismi on yleistynyt niin Suomessa kuin Euroopassakin ja siihen liittyviä väkivaltarikoksia ja ilkitekoja tehdään jatkuvasti lisää. Voiko asialle tehdä jotain? Li Andersson voi aloittaa."

"Niin, siis rasismihan on oikea ongelma ja siihen pitää totta kai puuttua. Aika paljon sen nykyään mahdollistaa internetpalstat, nuorten syrjäytyminen, varmasti epävarmat ajat monilla elämän osa-alueilla, väärin nimetyt tuotteet kaupassa... Sitten vielä ongelmia tulee, jos rasismille annetaan tilaa yhteiskunnassa tai sitä ei tuomita. Yhteiskunnassakin on rakenteita, joiden avulla rasismi pysyy hengissä ja niitä rakenteita pitäisi muuttaa."

"Mitä esimerkiksi pitäisi muuttaa?"

"No, esimerkiksi yliopistot ovat hyvin eurosentrisiä. Muutoksen pitää koskettaa ilmapiiriä ja saavuttaa yksilöt, ja se on haastavaa. Sitten on hyvin konkreettisia asioita, kuten lait."

Haastattelija suuntasi kännykkäkameransa kohti Jussia.

"Ja Jussi Halla-aho, mitä sinun mielestäsi pitäisi tehdä? Ja mistä rasismi lähtee liikkeelle?"

Jussi nielaisi.

"Niin. Minusta on tärkeää ensin määritellä, mitä pidetään rasismina ylipäätään. Tämä keskustelu on käyty monta kertaa, mutta se määritelmä aina vähän vaihtelee."

"No sanotaan, että vihan vieraita etnisyyksiä kohtaan."

"No viha vieraita etnisyyksiä kohtaan voi tarkoittaa monta asiaa, mutta se lähtee osittain ainakin liikkeelle ihmisen luontaisesta vieroksunnasta kaikkea vierasta kohtaan, eikä sitä siksi voi kitkeä kokonaan."

"Voiko tai kannattaako kuitenkin yrittää vähentää vaikka siihen liittyvää väkivaltaa?"

Li tuijotti jalkojaan turhautuneen näköisesti.

"Rasistinen väkivalta pitää käsitellä kuten muukin väkivalta. Eli väkivallasta joutuu vastuuseen. Sitten toisaalta ongelmia ei syntyisi niin paljon, jos niiden ei olisi helposti mahdollista syntyä. Siinähän kansa puhuu. Jos vaikka haittamaahanmuuttoa vähennettäisiin, ilmiö saattaisi lieventyä."

Li keskeytti: "Eli olet sitä mieltä, että jos syntyy ongelma, niin ongelmaa ei käsitellä ongelmana, vaan sen mahdollistavat tekijät poistetaan? Eli maahanmuuttajat ja pakolaiset ulos, niin heitä kohtaan ei voida olla rasistisia?"

Jussi pysyi rauhallisena.

"No, eikös ongelman alkutekijöiden poistaminen ratkaise ongelman? Jos hanasta valuu vettä lattialle, niin siivoatko sinä sitä vettä lattialta vai suljetko hanan?"

Li servaantui hetkeksi mestarin servauksesta. Sitten hän vastasi järkeillen: "tässä on nyt kyllä ihmisiä kyseessä, eikä vesivahinkoja."

"Kyllä he tuolta vedestä tulevat lautoilla ja aiheuttavat vahinkoja."

Li oli sanomassa jotakin, mutta huomiotta jäänyt haastattelija yskäisi.

"Vanhustenhoito on kansaa puhuttanut aihe, mutta skipataan se, koska ketään ei kiinnosta vanhukset..."

Katsomon vanhukset nyökkäilivät.

"Mitä ajattelette nuorten ilmastolakkoilusta? Siitä nousee kohua suuntaan jos toiseenkin. Toiset sanovat sen olevan innostavaa ja toiset kritisoivat sitä. Kertokaa kantanne. Sama järjestys kuin äsken."

"Minun mielestäni nuorten aktiivisuus ja toimeliaisuus on ihailtavaa", aloitti Li. "He lähettävät viestin siitä, että kaipaavat muutosta parempaa maailmaa varten ja haluavat päättäjien tekevän jotain sen eteen."

Jussi sanoi heti perään: "Minusta nuoret eivät osaa käsitellä asiaa kriittisesti vaan menevät massoittain ilmastopaniikkiin..."

Riku "Ribbe" Rikunpoika Rämpinen keskeytti hänet.

"Miten niin?"

"Olen tästä puhunut aiemminkin."

"No, onko Anderssonilla tähän sanottavaa?"

"No voin tähän sanoa, että parempi osoittaa mieltä kuin olla osoittamatta."

Jussi halveksui tätä.

"Eikä ole. Se on tekosyy jäädä pois koulusta."

"Sillä on hyvä tarkoitus!"

"Suomi ei ole vastuussa maailman päästöistä eikä voi vaikuttaa niihin."

"Suomi tekee osansa ja näyttää esimerkkiä."

"No niin varmaan. Jos sinulla on kissa ja naapurillasi on sata kissaa ja taloyhtiö lähettää viestin, että kissat aiheuttavat haittaa, niin aiotko heittää kissasi jokeen säkissä?"

Li katsoi tyhjyyteen.

"Jussi, minä en jaksa enää sinun metaforiasi. Persujen ilmastonmuutosdenialismi ei auta mitään."

"Emme me kaikki ole denialisteja. Osa vain."

"Osa persuista kieltää evoluution."

"Osa vasemmistoliitossa kieltää kommunismin toimimattomuuden. Vai oliko se koko puolue?"

"Jaahas. Osa persuista kieltää maapallon pyöreyden."

"Osa vasemmistoliitossa kieltää itseltään lihansyönnin ja tulee äkäiseksi."

"Osa persuista kieltää tehneensä rikoksia... vielä."

"Osa teistä kieltää sukupuolia olevan kaksi."

Ribbemies keskeytti kinastelun kiusaantuneena. "Niin... tuota... seuraava aihe... mikäs se olikaan? Ai niin, eläinsuojelu!"

Mutta Jussi ja Li eivät kuunnelleet. He olivat yrittäneet kestää toisiaan jo tarpeeksi kauan.

"Perussuomalaisissa on eniten työttömiä!"

"Vasemmistolaiset voivat vain toivoa olevansa samassa asemassa!"

"Perussuomalaiset on turvallinen paikka rasismille ja vihalle, mutta ei oikeastaan millekään muulle! Jopa tekokasvit kerhotalollanne kuolevat n-sanan liiasta kuulemisesta!"

"Ai jaa? No vasemmiston köyhät vain haluavat muiden rahat."

Li hengähti ja yritti rauhoittua hieman.

"Miten pysyt niin tyynenä?", hän kysyi viholliseltaan.

"Olen vain hyvä siinä."

Jussi hymyili muikeasti.

Li naurahti tuohtumuksesta.

"M-mikä naurattaa, Li Andersson?", kysyi pelokas haastattelija.

"Jussin muikea hymy."

Haastattelu meni loppuun miten meni. Toisin sanoen haluan nyt kirjoittajana nukkumaan. Kaksikko ei enää taistellut niin kiivaasti, vaikka Jussi olikin aika nilkki.


	6. Lounas

Seuraavaksi oli aika syödä lounasta. Li ja Jussi päättivät mennä yhdessä lounaalle, vaikka Jussi oli vieläkin aika nilkki. He menivät läheiseen geneeriseen ruokapaikkaan ja miettivät, mitä tilata.

"Onpa kallista", valitteli Li. "Ei ihmisillä ole varaa tähän."

"Li, sinulla on varaa."

"Eikä ole."

"Työssäsi saa kyllä palkkaa."

"Rahat loppuvat, saakeli. Kokoomus riistää."

Paikan kassaneiti ei tiennyt, pitäisikö jotakin tehdä. Hän ei sanonut mitään, mutta ehkä hän tunsi piston sydämessään äänestettyään kokoomusta vaikuttaakseen porholta.

Jussi ei kestänyt kassaneidistä aiheutuvaa tosiasiassa huomaamatonta painetta, joten hän päätti hoitaa tilanteen.

"Minä maksan sinunkin puolestasi", hän sanoi.

"J-jussi...", Li punastui, "onpa huomaavaista... Kiitos varojesi jakamisesta."

He menivät kassalle, ja koska tämä on fanfictionia, niin kokoomusta äänestävä kassaneiti sanoi: "olettepas söpö pari" ja hymyili. Tämä kassaneiti oli tosiasiassa pihalla politiikasta, joten hän ei tainnut tunnistaa puolueiden puheenjohtajia. No, kassaneidillä ei nyt kuitenkaan ole väliä. Lillä oli ristiriitaisia tuntemuksia Jussia kohtaan.

Li piti häntä edelleen vihamiehenä, mutta nyt kun hän osti Lille ruokaa, oli hankala olla lämpeämättä edes vähän. Hän saattoi olla rasisti, homofoobi ja oikeuden eteen blogistaan joutunut, mutta ainakin hän osti ruokaa muille.

Li nolostui kassan sanomisesta.

"Emme me ole yhdessä", hän sanoi asiallissävytteisesti ja tarjosi kiusaantuneen hymyn. Jussi katseli tyhjyyteen ja nielaisi. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi asia tuntui niin nololta.

Sitten he söivät ja yrittivät pelata miinaharavaa puheenaiheiden kanssa, jotta koko ruokapaikka ei joutuisi kärsimään heidän väittelyistään. Olisi ollut kai viisainta olla vain hiljaa.

"Joskus sinä olet erittäin siedettävä", sanoi Li muissa mietteisään.

"Kiitos", tokaisi Jussi, ja hänen silmiensä takana syttyi lamppu. Hänestä välitettiin!

"En ajatellut kuulevani noin kilttiä sanottavaa sinulta, Li."

"Noinko sinä määrittelet kiltin?"

"No, miten se pitäisi määritellä?"

"Eikö kukaan sano sinulle ikinä tuota parempia asioita? No, en ylläty."

Hetken Li pohti, josko hänen pitäisi rajoittaa sutkautuksiaan. Ne pitivät hänen mielenterveyttään hyvin yllä, mutta ehkä Jussille tuli paha mieli, jos niitä viljeli liikaa.


	7. Kissa

Lounaan jälkeen klassikkokaksikko palasi majapaikkaansa. Li otti heti tehtäväkseen selvittää, millaiset ruuanlaittomahdollisuudet Raiski-Pertin majatalolla oli.

Hän meni etsimään Raiski-Perttiä itseään aulasta, mutta ei nähnyt tätä missään. Hän päätti tutkia aulaa tarkemmin. Seinät oli rakennettu hirsistä ja kalustusta ei juuri ollut aulan tiskin lisäksi. Aula johti huoneiden käytävälle, mutta tiskin toisella puolella oli toinenkin käytävä. Ehkä siellä olisi jonkinlainen keittiö tai vaikka saunatilat. Hänen ja Jussin lisäksi paikka vaikutti olevan tyhjä, joten julkinen keittiö voisi olla siedettävä. Olisi toki parempi, jos heidän huoneessaan olisi ollut vähän enemmän kuin sänky ja wc. Li ei kuitenkaan ajatellut itseään vaativana tyyppinä.

Astuessaan mysteerikäytävälle hän huomasi, että se oli paljon lyhyempi kuin huoneistokäytävä. Se loppui kesken kaiken, kirjaimellisesti seinään. Heh heh. Vaikutti siltä, että epäilyttävästi pahvilta näyttävä seinä oli lisätty muun rakentamisen jälkeen.

Vasemmalla oli kolme ovea. Ovissa ei ollut mitään merkintöjä. Li rohkaisi mielensä ja yritti avata lähimmäisen oven.

Kävi ilmi, että se oli jonkinlainen varastotila. Pahvilaatikot ja sekalainen roju pinoutuivat pieneksi vuoreksi. Rojua olivat muunmuassa aikakauslehdet, hajonneet tuolit, työkalupakki, levysoitin, paistinpannu ilman kahvaa... Ahaa, paistinpannu. Jos täällä oli paistinpannu, oli oletettavaa, että jossakin voisi paistaa ruokaa.

Seuraava huone oli avarampi. Sen lattialla oli jumppamatto ja tyyny ja seinää vasten oli yksi pöytä, jota koristivat tyhjät koskenkorvapullot. Ketään ei ollut paikalla, mutta huone kuului luultavasti Raiski-Pertille.

Kolmannen huoneen näkeminen helpotti Lin oloa. Se oli tuskainen ja pieni keittiö, mutta keittiö kuitenkin. Siellä oli ainakin uuni, hella ja mikro. Tästä innostuneena Li kipitti takaisin huoneeseen.

"Minä menen etsimään ruokakaupan", hän kertoi Jussille. Jussi makasi huoneen sängyllä ja näpytti puhelintaan.

"Tuletko mukaan vai jäätkö tänne?"

"Jään tänne. Minulla on twitterjuttu meneillään."

"Okei. No, haluatko että tuon jotakin sinulle? Ajattelin ostaa vain tavallisia ruokatarpeita. Aulan kautta pääsee keittiöön. Ruuan itse laittaminen tulee halvemmaksi."

Jussi ynähti keskittymättä asiaan kunnolla.

"Osta minullekin ruokaa."

"Juu, selvä. No, pidä Twitterissä hauskaa."

"En."

Ystävällismielinen small talk ei nähtävästi oikein sujunut. Li lähti kauppaan.

Jussi oli tosiasiassa niin keskittynyt siksi, että joku toimittaja oli twiitannut jotain, mikä vääristeli hänen sanomiaan asioita. Hän vastasi kyseiseen twiittiin: "Toimittaja ei nyt osaa erottaa asioita toisistaan. On melkein vihapuhetta minua kohtaa, että minun sanotaan levittävän vihapuhetta." Hän lähetti sen ja tunsi tyytyväisyyttä.

Li tunsi jonkun seuraavan häntä kaupassa Hän kääntyi pari kertaa ympäri, mutta yhdelläkään kerralla ei näkynyt ketään. Hän laittoi asian väsymyksen piikkiin ja jatkoi ostosten tekoa. Minkälaista makaronia olisi parasta ostaa?

Sitten hän kuuli äänen. Ääni oli rapinaa ja se tuli jostain hänen takaansa. Hän näki mielessään jo otsikot: "Li Andersson sekoilee rovaniemeläisessä Lidlissä."

Siitä huolimatta hän päätti katsahtaa leipähyllyn taakse.

Hän ei osannut odottaa näkemäänsä. Hyllyn takana oli musta kissa, joka tutki häntä hiljaa.

"Moi", hän sanoi kissalle miettimättä, ja kissa tuli istumaan hänen jalkojensa juureen. Sen silmät olivat keltaiset. Ne halusivat jotain.

Aivan lähistöllä ei näyttänyt olevan ihmisiä. Li siis kumartui ja puhui kissalle.

"Ei minulla ole sinulle ruokaa. Missä sinun omistajasi on?"

Kissa sähisi, mutta pysyi paikallaan. Li ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä, joten hän vain lähti etsimään terveellisyyttä ruokavalioonsa vihanneshyllyltä.

Sinne päästyään hän tajusi kissan seuranneen häntä. Hämmennyksestä huolimatta hänen aivojensa eläimellinen osa vaati saada silittää kissaa. Hän päätti, ettei silittämisestä olisi suurta haittaa.

Silloin kissa lähti tietenkin pötkimään pakoon eikä palannut ennen kuin vasta parkkipaikalla, kun Li oli ostoksensa hoitanut.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

Kissa ei vastannut. Yllätys yllätys.

"Minä menen nyt hotelliini. SInä löydät varmaan tiesi kotiin."

Kissa tuijotti häntä ymmärtämättä sanaakaan. Se seurasi Lin reittiä bussipysäkille.

"Hei, nyt ihan oikeasti. En halua viedä sinua minnekään."

Kissaa ei kiinnostanut. Se hyppäsi lopulta samaan bussiin kuin vasemmistoliiton puheenjohtaja ja matkusti mukana Raiski-Pertin majatalolle. Lopulta se oli saman huoneen ovella.

Li ei tahtonut aiheuttaa kissalle pahaa mieltä, mutta entä jos sillä oli sairauksia tai loisia? Tarpeeksi kestämistä oli jo siinä, että huone piti jakaa Halla-ahon kanssa. Hän ei tahtonut, että kissan turkista ryömisi lisäksi yöllä ulos tuhansia pieniä hämähäkkejä.

Ovi avautui yllättäen. Jussi seisoi oviaukossa ulkovaatteissaan hämmentyneenä.

"Ai, olit juuri tulossa ulos vai?", oli Li sanomassa, mutta Jussi ihmetteli ääneen: "KISSA!"

"Kissa", sanoi myös Li.

"Mikä tuo kissa on?"

"Se on... kissa".

Kissa tutki heitä uteliaana.

"Kenen kissa se on?"

"En minä tiedä! Se seurasi minua kaupasta tänne eikä suostunut lähtemään."

"Voiko sen adoptoida?"

Li ei ollut pitänyt Jussia erityisen... välittävänä. Hän vaikutti kuitenkin välittävän tästä kissasta. Liikaa.

"Sinä haluat adoptoida vieraan kissan, joka vain ilmestyi ovelle?"

"Niin... no..."

"Se pitäisi viedä lähimpään löytöeläintaloon. Odotas kun katson netistä... Ai niin, hitto. Hallitus leikkasi tästä."

"Täällä siis ei ole sellaista lähimaillakaan."

Ehkä kissa ymmärsi tämän. Se tassutteli sisään huoneesen huoletta.

"Mitä me nyt teemme?", kysyi Li.

"Oletko allerginen kissoille?"

"Sinä et voi adoptoida sitä tänne!"

"Miksi en? Vain siksi aikaa, että se lähtee."

"Ei sillä ole mitään syytä lähteä, jos me tarjoamme sille kaiken mahdollisen. Se ei kuulu tänne ja se voi alkaa vaikka raapia!"

"Erinomainen näkökulma, jonka voisit soveltaa useammin mös turvapaikanhakijoihin."

Li meinasi menettää elämänhalunsa siinä pisteessä.

Jussi jatkoi: "mutta tämä on hyvä kissa! Katso nyt sitä! Ei siitä ole mitään haittaa. Jos annetaan sille ruokaa ja vettä ja katsotaan, miten käy."

Li kohautti olkapäitään. "Ruuan ja veden jälkeen päästetään se sitten ulos."

Hän oli tahtonut kissan salaa jo kauan, joten tämä ei ollut helppo päätös. Sydämessään hän kuitenkin tiesi päätöksen olevan oikea. Halla-aho taas oli aivan olion pauloissa. Li teoretisoi, että hän ei tuntenut oikeaa päätöstä sydämessään koska hänellä ei ollut sydäntä.

Syötyään ja juotuaan kissa livahti sängyn alle. Jussi sai sen jotenkin käsiinsä Lin epäonnistuessa, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään liikkuakseen ovea kohti.

"Jussi, vie se kissa ulos täältä."

"Mutta..."

"Ei voi olla totta. Lähden virkareissulle, jaan huoneen Jussi Halla-ahon kanssa ja nyt hän adoptoi huoneeseemme random kissan."

"Eli on päätetty, että se jää?"

"Mitä? Ei! Et voi pitää sitä."

"No kun en minä pidäkään. Paluumatkalla sen voi viedä löytöeläintaloon. Annoin sille jo nimen. Ei sitä enää voi heittää ulos julmaan maailmaan."

"Nimen?!"

"Sen nimi on Veles."

"Miksi?!"

"En kommentoi."

Li yritti miettiä hyvää vasta-argumenttia.

"Se voi olla kulkukissa! Sillä voi olla loisia!"

"Tässä majatalossa mekään emme ole turvassa."

Argumentit loppuivat. Li todella halusi kissan.

"No okei sit. Kissa saa olla täällä."

"Veles."

"Älä kiinny siihen liikaa."

Päivä kului ja tuli ilta. Random kissa vieläkin pyöri nurkissa. Li teki jonkinlaisen ruuan, jonka hän sosialisoi Jussin kanssa. He menivät nukkumaan omille puolilleen sänkyä iltatoimiensa jälkeen ja pysyttelivät kaukana toisistaan.

"Sinullahan on yöpuku", huomasi Li. "Eilen vaadit nukkua päivävaatteissa."

"Teen omat päätökseni", murisi Jussi raidallisessa pyjamassaan ja yömyssyssään.

Kissa kiipesi sängylle.

"Tuo on jo liikaa", sanoi Li ja yritti valuttaa eläimen pois jalkopäästä nostamalla peittoa jalallaan. Kissa tippui lattialle ja käpertyi sinne murjottamaan.

"Öitä, kollega", sanoi Jussi asiallisesti. Li ei vastannut pitkään aikaan.

"Joo, hyvää yötä", hän sanoi lopulta vähän kiusallisesti, ja molemmat yrittivät nukahtaa.


	8. Pieni vankila

Kello oli kolme aamulla, kun Jussi havahtui unestaan johonkin. Hetken hän oli hämmentynyt ja mietti, missä oli. Tämä ei ollut hänen kotinsa, eikä kenenkään mahdollisen helsinkiläisnaisen koti. Vasemmalla puolellaan hän tunsi patjan painuvan tavalla, joka merkitsi ettei hän ollut yksin.

Hän katsahti viereensä ja säpsähti nähdessään pimeässä istuvan hahmon. Hänen uniset silmänsä tarkentuivat yllättäen vasemmistoliiton Li Anderssoniin. Sitten muistikuvat koko tästä farssista palautuivatkin hänen mieleensä, ja hän rauhoittui hetkeksi eksistentiaalista tuskaa taustalla kokien.

"Jussi", sihisi Li, "olen pahoillani. Ei ollut tarkoitus herättää. Kissa tekee jotain!"

Jussi loi katseensa kohti jalkopäätä ja siitä kohti huoneen ovea ja seinää. Hän hämmentyi uudestaan, sillä näki pienen, mustan hahmon seisovan kahdella jalalla. Sen silmät kiiluivat pahaenteisesti heitä tuijottaen.

"Kun sinä nyt olet se kissaekspertti, niin onko tämä normaalia käytöstä, vai...?"

"Saattaa se olla itse saatanakin", sanoi Jussi vähän pöpperöisenä.

Lin ääneen tuli syytöstä.

"En tahtoisi hylätä sitä maailman vaaroihin, mutta..."

"Mutta mitä? Se on myös yöeläin. Ei sillä ole pahoja aikeita."

Kissa näytti aktiivisesti siltä, että se tahtoi syödä ihmisen sisuskaluja.

"Heräsin sen tuijotukseen. Evoluutiossa on varmasti on ollut hyötyä siitä, jos herää tuollaiseen tuijotukseen..."

Jussi ei ollut täysin eri mieltä.

Li vaivautui pois peiton alta kylmyyteen, ja yritti hätyyttää kissaa johonkin toiseen kohtaan laatikkomaista huonetta. Kissa laskeutui neljälle jalalle ja kipitti karkuun kuin viaton vainottu.

Jussi päätti sulkea silmänsä ja koittaa saada uudestaan kiinni keskeytyneestä unestaan. Se taisi liittyä säilöönottokeskuksiin tai Lin yömekkoon tai 50-luvun yhteiskuntaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt nukahtamaan, koska Li sähläsi jotain.

"Hyvä kissa", hän kuiskutti.

"Voitko lopettaa kahisemasta siellä ja mennä nukkumaan?"

"Minä laitan kaikki tavarat turvaan laukkuihin."

"No miksi sinä niin teet? Ei, älä vastaa. Ole vain nopea. Jos Veles tahtoo tuhota kaiken, hän tuhoaa kaiken. Häntä ei voi estää."

Li kahisi hyvän aikaa, sitten sammui kuin saunalyhty. Jussi ei voinut uskoa tätä epätasa-arvoa.

Jostain kuului omituista ääntä ja huoneen lämpötila tuntui väärältä. Hän kääntyili, mutta ei päässyt enää mukavaan asentoon.

Hän katsahti huonetoveriinsa, joka oli onnellisesti unten mailla.

"Toivottavasti näät unta Perussuomalaisten vaalivoitosta", hän kuiskasi katkerana.

Hän ei voinut olla kuvittelematta, että toinen näki unta jostain lapsellisesta utopiasta. Niin rauhalliselta hänen kasvonsa näyttivät. Jos hän olisi ollut paha ihminen, hän olisi herättänyt hänet, selvittänyt mistä hän näki unta, ja alkanut tykittämään perusteltuja argumentteja sitä vastaan. Mutta hän muistutti itselleen, että hyvät tavat palkitaan. Olisihan se myös ollut sääli nähdä noiden kauniiden kasvojen kurtistuvan kurjuudesta.

Hän ei tiennyt, mistä tuollainen ajatus tunkeutui hänen päähänsä. Ehkäpä hän oli vain kateellinen siitä, ettei ollut itse yhtä kaunis.

Ei, ei tässä siitä ollut kyse. Hän oli punaverinen mies, jolla jylläsi testosteroni, ja hän jakoi huoneen jonkun nuoremman naisen kanssa kaukana Helsingin humusta. Puolisalaa hän tiesi, etteivät tällaiset kyseenalaiset huomiot olleet häviämässä mihinkään. Huomioiden kohde tosin löisi häntä, jos saisi ikinä tietää. Oikeastaan vallan moni saattaisi lyödä häntä, jos he saisivat ikinä tietää.

Onnettomana hän lepäsi puoliunen ja unen vaihtelevassa aaltokuviossa aamuun asti.

Veles loikkasi pedille ja kiipesi nukkuvan Lin päälle. Kissa peruutti takamuksensa Lin kasvojen tuntumaan. Tästä olisi saanut läpän kuvan Twitteriin, jos Jussi olisi kyennyt myöntämään tämän reissun koskaan tapahtuneeksi. Li heräsi ja työnsi kissan lattialle kuin kuulantyöntäjä.

"Voi jumalauta!", kirosi Li herättyään ja puettuaan. "Unohdin etsiä jääkaapin kylmää vaativille ruuille! Nyt ne ovat tuolla kasseissa pilalla."

"Jaa. Mitä jäi jäljelle? Minulla on nälkä."

"On siellä jotain leipää."

"Onko tässä koko rakennuksessa edes jääkaappia?"

"Pitää selvittää. Mutta Raiski-Perttihän syö makkaraa. Makkara pitää säilyttää kylmässä."

Mutustaessaan täysjyväleipää lattialla verivihollisensa kanssa kiusallisessa hiljaisuudessa istuen Jussi sai nerokkaan idean. Hän voisi vakuuttaa tämän lähtemään muualle vähäksi aikaa niin, että hän saisi olla rauhassa pitkässä, kylmässä suihkussa.

"Tuolla ulkonahan voi olla vaikka mitä hauskaa odottamassa", hän sanoi, mutta kumpikin oli liian zombi ottamaan innostusta tosissaan. Li ei edes näyttänyt tajuavan pointtia. Hän vain istui ja söi leipää.

"Häiritseekö sinua, että istumme täällä majatalon lattialla jalat ristissä syömässä paljasta leipää?"

Jussi ei tiennyt miksi kysyi. Ei hän voisi käyttää tietoa maailmanvalloitusoperaatioonsa. Mutta jokin Li Anderssonille puhumisessa alkoi tuntua oikealta, tai ainakin vähemmän väärältä...

"Ei häiritse. Kommunismin varalta pitää varautua kaikkeen."

Animehikipisara ilmestyi Jussin otsalle.

"No, ainakin olet rehellinen. Oletko katsonut netistä, mitä lähistöllä on?"

"En. Mitä?"

"En minä tiedä. Varmaan jotain tästä huoneesta lähtemisen arvoista..."

"Voisin katsoa netistä."

Jussi hieroi käsiään yhteen hykerrellen, kun toinen selasi puhelintaan.

"Täällä on luontopolku, Angry Birds -puisto ja teatteri."

"Kuulostaapa hauskalta..."

"Minä menen yhteen noista tänään."

Keskustelu ei jatkunut enää pidemmälle eikä Jussi saanut ikinä tietää, minne Li meni. "Vapaus", huokaisi Jussi, kun ovi sulkeutui.

Hän ei saanut kuitenkaan olla kauaa rauhassa, sillä hänen soittoäänensä kantautui hänen korviinsa. Soittajalla oli tuntematon numero. Hän vastasi.

"Jussi Halla-aho."

Toisesta päästä kuului miehen hihitystä.

"Oletko nauttinut Rovaniemestä, vai onko ikävä kotiin?", kysyi ilkeä ääni.

"Onko kyse puhelinmyynnistä?"

"Ei! Täällä on Sampo Terho! Etkö tunnista?"

"Mitä? Miksi sinä minulle soitat?"

"Saatoit estää edellisen numeroni, mutta minullapa on uusi numero nyt, kiitos Elisan... Elisan fuckboy on muuten aika kunnioitettava ammatti, jos ikinä kyllästyn politiikkaan..."

"Estän tämänkin numeron, odotas."

"Ei!"

Sampon ääni muuttui sopuisammaksi.

"Tässä hommassa piti saada parit, mutta minut laitettiin ihan yksin Vantaalle!"

"No entäs sitten?"

"En halua olla täällä enää. Jotkut lapset potkulaudoilla varastivat lompakkoni ja avaimeni. Minulle ei edes suunniteltu ohjelmaa! Haluan vain puhua jollekin."

"Sampo, kaikista ihmisistä, miksi juuri minulle?"

"Haluan vähän pilailla kustannuksellasi siitä, että jouduit Rovaniemelle Anderssonin kanssa. Hyvässä hengessä tietty."

Jussi pyöritteli silmiään.

"Mitä hauskaa siinä nyt on?"

"No, tässä vaalien alla on ollut painetta. Jotkut asiat ovat hauskoja, koska niiden pitää olla hauskoja."

"Mitä..."

"Mutta tiedän kyllä, miten katsot häntä. Senkin vanha kettu."

"Sampo, minä lopetan nyt."

"Ketä on puukotettu? Kumpi on kääntänyt takin? Onko siellä tiivis tunnelma?..."

"Tämä on törkeää ja minä aion uhriutua tästä nettiin."

Jussi painoi punaista luuria ja heitti puhelimensa sängylle dramaattisesti.


End file.
